I Shall Twist Your Words
by oOfunkyrainbowOo
Summary: Why would someone sleep in a tree? That's just one of the thoughts they have when team 7 find a girl asleep, in a tree. And how does she know Ibiki? Yes, Morino Ibiki. Pairings mayby later on. First fic. Rated so I can have freedom for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! It's my first fanfic so it's probably not going to be very good. Please review if you like it. I will definitely continue this if only I get one good reviewer who likes this story! Any advice/constructive criticism is welcomed although please don't write a review completely criticising this and swearing. Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 1 

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked a puzzled Sakura.

"Hmm?" Her perverted Sensei replied.

"Why is their a girl lying in that tree?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura, why would there be a girl in a tree?"

"..That's what I was asking you.." She muttered

"Eh? Kakashi-Sensei, why is there a girl in that tree over there? Huh? Huh? Huh?" The No. 1 hyperactive ninja of Konoha butted in. Yep. You guessed it. Uzumaki Naruto.

"(sigh) For the last time Naruto, there isn't a girl in a tree." Kakashi told him "Now, where was I?" And with that, the famed copy nin went back to reading his icha icha paradise book.

"Hn" Said the…well, the mute. Uh-huh. The dear Sasuke-kun.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Whined Naruto. "Lookie over here then!" After that was said, Hatake Kakashi was dragged to the base of a tall pine tree.

"See, see?! I told you!" There in the lower branches of the tree was a young girl, about the same age as the three Genin now staring up at her. She was, in one word, asleep.

Blue hair (A/N: Think Hinata's hair colour) had been pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head, which meant the length couldn't be guessed. She was wearing black Capri's, a fishnet shirt who's sleeves wet to her elbows and on top of that a khaki green T-Shirt that had a faint swirl design on it.

Kakashi looked up at her and decided to try and find out if she was a ninja. He jumped up to the branch and crouched down in front of her. He saw no ninja headband and concluded she wasn't a ninja. Just as he was about to pick her up and take her back to Konoha, her eyes flew open, revealing a pair of dull green eyes open wide.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a single onyx one staring straight back at her. Her body tensed, the grip around the thing in her hand, which the ninjas had failed to notice, tightened. She was literally frozen to the spot. She managed to break out of her paralysis when the person in front of her asked "What's your name then?" It was then that she realised who the man in front of her was. Infact it had been staring her in the face the whole time. He was a ninja.

The only thought that went through her head was _'ninja'_ and after that thought processed, she ran for it.

Kakashi was definitely surprised when the girl in front of him jumped to the ground and landed in a gymnast's position. _'Not a ninja. But where did she learn to do that?'_ He didn't have much time to ponder this though as she soon started running blindly through the forest.

(A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? Please tell me. By the way, I'm English so I don't use American words really, if I use an English word and your confused about it just PM and I'll tell you what it means.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Second chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own 'the blue haired girl' (don't worry she does have a name)

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 2

She was no way near as fast as a ninja, but she wasn't slow either. Her right hand, which clasped the unknown object rested over her heart as she gasped for breath. _'I need to get away, I can't carry on like this for much longer and by the sound of it they haven't even started to tire'_

She was right. The four ninjas above her weren't tired. At all. In fact, to them it was just like a walk in the park. _'Hm. We should close in soon before she passes out.'_ Were the thoughts of the '_silver'_ haired pervert who was moving silently through the treetops above the blue haired girl.

One moment she was running flat out through the forest and the next she was being forced to stop because she was surrounded by team seven. That is what happened to the blue haired girl.

She stared at them with wide eyes that showed her fear. She slowly backed up but soon felt her back hit the trunk of a tree. _'Calm down, it's okay, all they want to do is ask some questions..but then they'll find out what happened..I have to escape before they find out what happened, if I don't they won't let me escape and I'll have to stay in one place to await my death…'_

Team seven who were all watching her intently, suddenly noticed a flicker of determination pass through her eyes and she clenched her jaw. They didn't know what she was going to do but they didn't have a chance to find out as she was falling forward and was caught by Kakashi. "Eh? What happened to her Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Dobe. He knocked her out"

"He did? I knew that, I was just testing you!"

"(Sigh) Be quiet you two. We've got to get her back to Konoha. Remember?" Kakashi asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

oOoOoOo

The Hokage's Office 

Dull green eyes slowly flickered open and settled on the blonde haired woman in front of them. The images being transmitted to the blue haired girl's brain were still blurry so it associated them with the only other blonde haired women it knew who looked vaguely like the person in front oh her. "Okaa-san?"(Translates as mother/mum)

Surprise flickered on the woman's face before it returned to the slightly irritated, serious mask once again. "No." The woman said patiently. "I'm the Hokage"

"Oh" The small noise that escaped the girl's lips made the Hokage feel a sudden pang of guilt. Shoving the feeling aside, she continued on.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?"

"Hm?" The girl looked up. Sadness and pain were obvious in her eyes. "Kaichou De-Ji" (A/N: It translates as 'harmony daisy' and I'm writing surnames first).

"Okay then, why are you in Konoha?"

"Because some of your slaves knocked me out and brought me here. Tsch. They aren't very good if they didn't tell you what they did. If I were you I would sack them, they didn't tell you the whole truth by the look on your face."

Tsunade was silent for a few seconds thinking about what the girl had said. "Why you little! They're ninjas of Konoha! You spoilt brat! Didn't your parents tell you not to answer back and to respect your elders?!"

"Frequently."

The fifth then started to mumble about "disrespectful kids" and "No manners anymore". The girl, now known as De-Ji, didn't interrupt her and simply let her sit there grumbling knowing she would eventually calm down.

Tsunade seemed to finally regain her composure. "So" She started "Seeing as you _were _brought here, what were you doing _near_ Konoha?"

"None of your business" De-Ji snapped. "Really. I don't go around asking you what food you had for breakfast!"

"I didn't ask that.." Tsunade stated with an anime sweat drop.

"You didn't in so many words, but you were prying into my things I would rather not shout to the world from the hills."

"Annoying brat" Was uttered from the Hokage's lips along with a stream of other offensive things, which due to the rating I cannot write in here. "Fine, Fine. I had cereal for breakfast! Happy now? NOW TELL ME WHY YOU WERE NEAR KONOHA!"

"Er, firstly why would I want to know what you had for breakfast? Secondly my definition of 'near' is completely different to yours so in my view, I was not 'near' Konoha and I have been kidnapped by a group of strangely dressed kids and a pervert. Oh and then I've been taken to some lady who claims to be the '_Kokage_', whatever that is, and who appears to be intent on bursting my eardrums."

A low growl was emitted from the woman's throat. "Right now I want you to die a very painful and excruciating death"

"Ah but then you'd be arrested for killing an innocent."

"You're hardly innocent."

"Oh really? Excuse me, but have I killed someone and do not know about it? I think not."

"Smartass"

"Why thank you." The two sat in silence for half an hour. Tsunade was glaring at De-Ji, however De-Ji was simply coolly regarding her with an amused, and in Tsunade's view, infuriating smirk plastered to her face.

This 'contest' of sorts abruptly finished when the door to the office was forcefully thrown open. The scowl on the Hokage's face turned to smirk as she saw who was at the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. We have a 'guest' with us who, although now speaking, is not providing me with sufficient answers. Ibiki, work your magic."

"Ibiki.." Slipped past the young girls lips as her eyes widened in shock.

(A/N: Yay! Second chapter finished! Thanks to those who read the first chapter! Constructive criticism greatly accepted! Ooh! Cliffy! I don't really like them myself but still, I wrote one! So, how does De-Ji know Ibiki? And what is it that she's hiding? Please give me feedback so I know if I'm wasting my time or not. I have a rough idea of where this is going but later on I'll be asking for suggestions. Just to let you know this is pre-time skip, that reminds me! I need to watch the new episode of Shipuunden on Youtube!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: WAAAA! I need to know what you think! Please! I don't care if you hate it or not, just tell me. I don't want to continue this if no one is going to want to read it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own De-Ji. Please don't steal her, it'll make her and me cry!

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 3 

Recap: "Ibiki.." Slipped past the young girls lips as her eyes widened in shock.

oOoOo

De-Ji sat frozen. Tsunade regarded her with slight surprise. She hadn't thought that the girl would know him. On the other hand, she thought, the girl might just know his name and reputation. Well, they would soon know.

"Where is he?" Came the loud, automotive voice of Morino Ibiki.

"Ibi-San?" Came a small voice, which was hardly audible. Ibiki's eyes widened as a shocked expression crossed his face.

"De-Chan?"

After the girl heard that she jumped up from where she was seated across from the Hokage and ran to Ibiki and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"What. The. Hell." Well, Tsunade had a right to be confused, she just saw Morino Ibiki enveloped in a hug by a thirteen year old girl. And the strange thing was, he didn't try to stop her, just hugged her back. "Hell just froze over."

"What are you doing here?" Was Ibiki's initial reaction after he pulled out of the hug. Both him and De-Ji were oblivious to the Hokage staring at them in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Well." De-Ji began. "I was minding my own business in the forest when this pervert and his mini-me's abducted me! I mean I can understand a pervert, but mini-me's? Really, what is the world coming to?!"

Ibiki stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds then burst out laughing, which is actually quite scary if you know him because you would know he _never_ laughs.

"I forgot you're ability with words for a while."

"Well that's obvious."

"Respect your elders."

"Never."

"You know you'll get into trouble if continue to disrespect your elders."

"And I care because?"

Ibiki shook his head. "What will we do with you?"

"Feed me. Love me. Give me a home. Teach me to be a ninja. Nothing perverted. The list is endless."

"You are such a baka (idiot)."

"You're one to talk. At least I didn't trip over a shoe and fall into a paddling pool. And you call yourself a ninja."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "Ahem. Would you mind telling me what's going on and how you two know each other."

"Oh yes. Well, Tsunade-Sama, I'm a good friend of De-Ji's father. And I've visited them a lot. As for why De-Ji's here, you'll have to ask her, but I doubt you'll be able to get a straight answer out of her. She has a, err, _talent_ for manipulating words and people with those words. I suppose it doesn't help I taught her about psychology.." Ibiki muttered the last sentence but the Godaime still heard it.

"Well?" Tsunade stated.

"Well what?" Was De-Ji's simple reply.

"Well, why are you here?"

"(Sigh) I thought we already discussed this. Your slaves brought me here. And I thought you were supposed to be clever." A low growl erupted from the Hokage's throat that seemed to shut the girl up. She was clever enough to know when to stop to save her self from getting pummelled into the ground.

"Okay then, what were you doing in the forest surrounding Konoha?"

"Passing through." Was De-Ji's lazy reply.

"I'd quit while you're ahead Hokage-Sama, but while De-Chan's in Konoha I think she should stay with me, seeing as I'm her godfather."

"_You_ are a godfather?"

"That's what he said baka (idiot)." A glare in her direction shut the girl up.

"Fine. Now scram."

"Hai (yes) Hokage-Sama."

(A/N: Chapter three done! Please review, I know it annoys the hell out of people when you keep saying that but I haven't got any and I'm wondering if I'm wasting my time writing this. And I don't particularly want to waste my time. Or yours for that matter. Anyway, flames kill my OC so only flame if you truly hate it. And flames also decrease the numbers of new authors. Random, I know). Sorry if I'm wasting your time. Gomen (sorry).


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you so much people who have reviewed! I get the impression you like this story so I'm going to continue it! I actually like the fifth Hokage it's just I needed someone to show how De-Ji's character is. Tsunade just seemed to fit, and the fact she gets annoyed easily helped. If you want to know what De-Ji is hiding, you'll just have to wait! It's the only definite thing about this story because I'm making it up as I go along and I'm not even 100 certain if I'm going to use the idea I have, but I think I will.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own De-Ji. Don't steal her because it makes us cry.

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 4

Ibiki or 'Ibi-San' as he now appears to be known and De-Ji were walking through the streets of Konoha on the way to Ibiki's apartment. "So, are your parents here as well?"

"No." Was the simple answer from De-Ji but Ibiki being the interrogation expert he is noticed she tensed slightly.

"Oh? Where are they then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I know they're far away."

"Okay then." Ibiki let the topic drop, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pry anymore information out of her without physical torture even though he was a specialist in interrogation. It was times like this he wished he hadn't let her persuade him to teach her human psychology and the basics of interrogation.

"So why were you _near_ Konoha then?"

"Hm? Oh. Just passing by."

"Then why did you run away from the ninjas who found you?"

"Firstly, I was not _found_, I merely allowed them to discover my location. Secondly, I ran away from them because I thought they were going to rape me. I mean, you can't trust people these days, one moment they're your friend then the next their abducting your children!"

"…You don't have any children…I hope…"

"EWWWWW! Ibi-San! That's disgusting! Of course I don't have any children! And I was only saying about children because I figured it was something you could hypothesize with. So anyways, how are things on the relationship front? Hmmm?" De-Ji then suggestively wiggled her eyebrows that succeeded in officially freaking Ibiki out.

"Er, well, you see, I, er, I, er, don't want to talk about it!" Ibiki said in a hurried voice that De-Ji obviously found amusing as she started to snigger.

"Sure.."

"What?!"

"What? I just said I believed you! Sheesh!" A glare shut her up. They walked in silence for five minutes with Ibiki glaring and De-Ji smirking like there was no tomorrow.

A load cry of "But Kakashi-Sensei! You said you'd pay!" Broke their silent competition.

"For the last time Naruto. I did not say I was paying for your ramen. I'm not stupid…"

De-Ji's eyes widened as she screamed "HENTAI!"(Pervert)

That made everyone's gaze fall to her a she just stared wide-eyed at Kakashi.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi obviously didn't remember who she was.

"You! You're the hentai who was in the forest! The one who knocked me out! You baka (idiot)! Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?"

"Oh yeah, you're that girl who was asleep in a tree." A faint mutter of "finally" was heard but Kakashi continued what he was saying undeterred "As for who I think I am, I think I'm Hatake Kakashi. Konoha nin, famed copy-nin, sensei of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. And most importantly, I'm a fan of the icha icha series."

"Hentai."

"As for you, what is your business in Konoha?"

"Insert roll of eyes Fine, fine, you caught me, I'm a member of the S-Rank criminal group Akatsuki and I'm here to kill everyone. Now run in fear, didums!"

"Akatsuki?! You're not telling the truth!"

"But Kakashi-Sensei, she could be!" Naruto butted in.

"Tell me Naruto, why would anyone tell you the truth if they were about to commit a crime?"

"Well, they wouldn't.." Naruto answered.

"Unless of course they knew that even if they did tell you the truth you wouldn't believe them so they had nothing to lose." De-Ji said. Everyone stared at her and she started sniggering again. "Kami (God), you guys are so gullible!" She managed between sniggers. "Come on Otou-San (father)!" She said to Ibiki while taking his hand.

"..Otou-San.." Was all anyone said.

"What?" De-Ji said in a heavily innocent tone.

"…Ibiki…is...your…dad…."

"What? He's not my dad!"

"Then why did you say he was?" Asked a VERY confused Naruto.

"I didn't _say_ he was my dad! I just _called_ him dad." This earned many confused looks.

"Just because you say something doesn't mean it's correct."

"Don't pay attention to her. She enjoys annoying people." Ibiki finally said.

"Oh" Was the unanimous answer.

" 'Oh' is correct my little didums. But unfortunately, right now I have to go talk to some more intellectually advanced people. Don't worry, I'm coming fish!" With that she smirked and taunted them some more. "I'd offer for you to come but I think you might embarrass yourselves, you know, with not being able to keep up with the conversation and all."

"(Sigh) Come on. Sorry about that Kakashi. She likes to annoy people."

"You talk like you know me."

"I do know you."

"That's what you think."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Team seven heard this as the two figures walked away, I would like to say into the sunset but that would make them sound like lovers or Guy and Lee….

(A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews:

Blacksinger

Aster Uchiha

Your reviews meant a lot and made me update realy quick! I know it's short but I only posted the last chapter like a day ago and I am making this up off the top of my head and I have homework and school. I'm gunna have to do my homework at the weekend because I was writing this. But I'll keep updating! As long as people like and enjoy reading this story! Oh and Aster Uchiha, I'll have a go with action/drama but I'm not sure how it'll go, whenever I try and describe fight scene for example in my head it's not very good. It'll probably be a while before any action (I'm assuming you meant as in fights?) comes in, it needs to fit in the story as far as I'm concerned and I'm not going to put an absolutely rubbish fight scene in just for the sake of it when it's completely irrelevant. I'm going to try to find a pic for De-Ji for you guys so you can imagine her better.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing again Aster Uchiha! It really makes my day to check my email and to see one saying there's a review! I hope I cleared up any questions in the reply and I'll try and sort out the thing about being confused as to who's saying what!)

Aster Uchiha, this chapter's dedicated to you for making up reviewing twice and.. Er.. Liking my story! People saying they like it gives me reason to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only De-Ji and the plot! Please don't steal anything, it makes me jump in front of rampaging hippos!

"Talking"

'Thinking' or may be used for normal quotation marks

Emphasis on a word 

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 5 

Green eyes scanned the room before them. They eventually settled on the sofa and a smirk crept its way up onto the face of which the eyes belonged.

'_Perfect._'

De-Ji made her way to the sofa in the middle of the living room in Morino Ibiki's rather plain apartment. She flopped down, not caring for looking 'ladylike'.

"You should try and be more ladylike, you know." Was Ibiki's remark after the very undignified 'flopping'.

"Ladylike my ass."

"You should also watch your language."

"Go to Hell." Ibiki sighed knowing he wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon. He then started to think about what De-Ji would be like if she was polite, respected her elders and was generally nice. Nice. Yep. That's what she would be. And also bland. Sure she was rude, but he realised that if she was everything she wasn't, then he wouldn't want to know her. She would be a brainless idiot and married off at a young age.

The sound of "Ooh! What's this?" Brought him out his musings.

"Hm?"

"Is that? Ibi-San! What the Hell is women's underwear doing in your couch?!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"There isn't any women's underwear in my sofa!" By this time, a faint tinge of pink was visible on Ibiki's scarred face.

"Then what can I see behind the cushion?"

"I don't know but it's not women's underwear!"

"…"

"…"

"Oh! It's not women's underwear! Sorry Ibi-San, my mistake!"

"…" Ibiki stood there in silence for a few moments, registering what she just said.

"Are you okay?" De-Ji asked with a voice full of innocence.

"…You tricked me!"

"…Excuse me?" A fake confused expression came across the teen's face.

"That was all just to annoy me!" The innocent expression disappeared and was replaced with the infuriating smirk.

"So he finally works it out. And you're supposed to be clever."

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Why should I? I don't want to catch rabies." A smirk was now on Ibiki's face.

"…I'm not a dog…I don't have rabies…" The smirk was gone from De-Ji's face and a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look replaced it.

Ibiki shook his head, knowing he could never win. "Fine, fine, whatever. Anyway, your room is over there." Ibiki jerked his head in the direction of a door.

"Ok! Oh, one thing Ibi-San…"

"What?" He said in an exasperated voice.

"Erm, well, I was wondering.."

"Yes?" Ibiki was now intrigued. It wasn't often you saw the girl in front of him at a loss for words.

"Well, I don't really want to sleep in that bed if you've done bad things with women in it so I was wondering if you could tell me if you had?" Came out of the young girl's mouth as she looked up at Ibiki with chibi-eyes. Ibiki stood there. Blinking. He was freaked out by what she said. But somehow found words coming out of his mouth.

"You don't have to worry De-Ji. I haven't done anything in that bed."

"Well that's a relief! Hang on a second, does that mean you're a virgin?"

"DE-JI!"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture! You don't want to talk about it now! Maybe in the morning?" She said while giggling.

"…Shut up and go to sleep in your room…" Ibiki managed to grind out.

"Okay!" And with that she skipped off to her room.

'How the Hell did that come up?' He asked himself as he trudged to his room for an early night. (A/N: Did I mention that by now it's evening?)

oOoOo

Next Morning 

Ibiki stretched and got up. He then opened his bedroom door and was halted by the sight of a young girl with blue hair humming to the radio and eating a bowl of cereal.

'Oh yeah. De-Chan's staying with us.' He remembered

The girl looked up and smiled sincerely at him.

"Finally awake sleepy head?"

"Er, yeah."

"So, want to finish the conversation we started last night?" The smile was replaced with the famous smirk.

"No."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because."

"Humph. Fine" Ibiki smirked. Now she knew how he felt.

"So…" She started.

"So?" He asked.

"So…what should we do?"

"Well that would depend on how long you plan on staying here."

"…A long time."

"Okay then. That cuts out sight seeing. What do you want to do? Become a ninja?"

"…Maybe…" '_I could have my revenge…'_

"Well that's helpful."

"Your welcome."

"Well, we could go see the Hokage and see what she says, but hold your tongue and don't insult her or you won't be allowed to. Plus you'll be kicked out of Konoha."

"You're no fun."

"Do you really want to sleep in a tree again?"

"Fine."

"We'll go see her after breakfast then. Okay?"

"Okay."

(A/N: Yay! Chapter done! I'm on my fifth chapter already! Thank you to the two people who have reviewed! This chapter is longer! Four pages! Okay, it's mostly dialog, but at least it's funny, I hope…I like feedback! Tell me if you like it! Or any ideas for jokes etc. by the way, Akatsuki might be in this fic because Aster Uchiha really likes Weasel-kun (Itachi)! So if Itachi appears, it's dedicated to you Aster! Because you've reviewed! Twice! Sorry, I'll shut up now, cos you're probably tired of my ramblings!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: He he! Another chapter! I only posted the last one yesterday, but Aster Uchiha really likes it and she was saying I was pretty much the only one updating my story, so I had to do another chapter! By the way, I reply to all reviews so if you want to ask a question, feel free, unless of course it's 'What's going to happen next?' Because I'm not going to answer that. I've got a 'thing' planned but after that I have no idea where this story is headed. Suggestions are appreciated. As long as it's not 'Make De-Ji jump in front of a bus', Konoha doesn't have busses baka!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji. If you steal her (I don't mind if you ask my permission first) then... err… she will jump in front of a bus!

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 6 

"…You want to what?" Asked a very confused Hokage.

"She wants to become a ninja Hokage-Sama." Replied Ibiki for the third time.

"Okay, but this is sudden. What brought about this decision?" Asked the slightly not so confused Hokage.

"Well, we were talking, I asked De-Chan what she wanted to do, she didn't know, we figured she'd be staying in Konoha for a while." At this Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "And she decided she wanted to be a ninja."

"Okay then. What are your specialities?" Was Tsunade's next question as she turned to De-Ji.

"Interrogation and psychology." Was the simple reply.

"Anything else?" To De-Ji the questions that she was being bombarded with were endless.

"No. Ibiki-San didn't teach me anything else apart from extremely basic Taijutsu."

"Okay then. SHIZUNE!"

"H-hai Hokage-Sama?" Asked a dark haired woman who hurried into the room.

"Fetch Iruka." Said Tsunade as she turned back to where Ibiki and De-Ji were standing.

"Hai." Shizune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Iruka?" Questioned Ibiki. "Wouldn't it be better if I taught her?"

"Nope." Was the fifth's one word answer.

"Why not?" Ibiki said, he was starting to get annoyed.

" Because you've got missions. Plus Iruka is a better teacher."

The argument was cut to a halt as a poof of smoke signalled Iruka's arrival.

"Hokage-Sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, I did. As of now, you are teaching Kaichou De-Ji. De-Ji is too old to go to the academy so you will teach her by herself."

"Hai. Is De-Ji-Chan here?" Asked Iruka.

"I'm here." Iruka's attention was brought to a young girl looking at him with an expression similar to Shikamaru's. "Yo." She was clearly being sarcastic.

"Ohayo!" Iruka greeted.

"How can you be so happy? By the look of it you just woke up, and you were just told you're going to get more work. How can that make you happy?" Iruka was slightly taken a back by this but still kept his 'happiness' about him.

"I see we have ourselves a pessimist!" 'I wonder if I'll be able to give her a better outlook on life?'

"No, I'm not a pessimist. I'm an opportunist." De-Ji stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. While chewing something.

"What are you chewing?" Asked the Hokage suspiciously.

"Hm? Oh this. Gum."

"Where did you get gum from?" Asked the Hokage even more suspiciously.

"Hm? Oh, your desk."

"WHAT?! THAT WAS MY LAST PIECE OF GUM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped at her.

"Okay then…here you go…" De-Ji placed a small amount of money on the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL? MY GUM COST MORE THAN THAT!"

"It did? Sorry, I don't have any more money. But seriously, if your gum cost more than what's on the desk, then it was a real rip off."

"It's special gum. Imported from Suna."

"Suna? Wouldn't that mean that there's sand in it? That can't be good for you. Must taste horrible to."

"INSOLENT BRAT! SUNA MAKES THE BEST GUM!"

"Sure it does…"

"SHUT UP!"

"What? All I was doing was agreeing with you. Sheesh."

"Get out of my site. All of you."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Chorused everyone in the room minus Tsunade, because it would just be weird if she said it as well.

(A/N: I know, I know, it's short, and not very funny, or good. At least I gave you another chapter, ne? I'm sorry, I wasn't really in the mood for writing or humour. I'm sorry. It's the worst chapter I've done so far but it means next chapter I can start on her ninja training so to speak! I'll get some ideas before I write it because before I wrote this I had no ideas for it or anything. This chapter is like a filler I suppose. Before you find out about the 'thing' I've mentioned it'll be a while into her training, when she starts to trust the other genin perhaps, I'm not sure. By the way, thank you Aster Uchiha, I think I might use the idea of her fighting Naruto, it'll probably be because she's annoying him etc and he says something like 'you're all talk no action so lets fight! Believe it!' Well, I'll edit it a bit, but they'll probably be something like that at some point. This was the worst chapter ever.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thank you! So much! I have reviews! Yay! Anyway, this chapter was written out first before it was typed, so hopefully it will be better than the previous chapter, which I was not happy with. By the way guys, I wrote a one-shot which I'm quite happy with, it's called 'Beautiful ifs'. Erm, I can't really be bothered to tell you what it's about so if you read it that would be nice. It's kinda depressing, and was my first shot at writing like that. So yeah...anyway, back to this story! Beware, if you don't like Sasuke-bashing, then you won't like this chapter. I was inspired by Aster Uchiha's 'Uchihas in Humour' and I am honoured that she is using my OC in her next chapter. I feel so happy! Um, yeah, I hope you guys like this because I have been losing sleep over it, literally! I mean, the only time I can write without disturbances is when I'm supposed to be asleep, and I've been tired at school so I hope this has been worth it. Today I did the race for life at school, sorry, I felt the need to tell you that, sorry. On with the story!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own De-Ji and the plot. Don't steal De-Ji or we'll set Ibiki on you! MWAHAHA!

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 7 

De-Ji sat at the kitchen table, hurriedly finishing her breakfast. She was going to head over to the academy to meet with Iruka and start her ninja training. She finally finished her food, tidied everything away, locked the apartment and went outside.

'Okay then, now all I have to do is get to the academy…What the Hell? No one told me where it is! I'm screwed.' Thought De-Ji. Now, to understand why she was so annoyed you must know that if there is one thing she hated, it was asking for directions. This phobia of sorts, started when she was little and asked where a place was. It turned out it was behind her. She got rather strange looks from the people she asked and since then has associated asking for directions with looking stupid. And Kaichou De-Ji does _not_ like looking stupid.

She sighed. 'I'm just going to have to grit my teeth and bear it. After all, I'm new here. They can't expect me to know my way around.' She thought, annoyed. Just then, she caught sight of everyone's favourite mute, Uh-huh. Uchiha Sasuke. 'This is perfect! It means I don't have to walk up to some random stranger! At least I vaguely know this guy.'

"Oi! Sas-gay!"

"Huh?" Well, that's what Sasuke said, but inside he was thinking 'what the hell?'

"Sas-gay! Could I have a second of your precious time or do you need to hurry off to one of your many gay lovers?" 'Ha ha! This should make him tell me where the academy is.'

"Hn." Well, hn-ed Sasuke. Although the glare on his face showed his annoyance."

"Well? Do you have to hurry off?" De-Ji asked impatiently.

"No. Because I don't have any gay lovers."

"Suuuuure you don't. Anyway chicken-but, I need you to tell me where the academy is."

"Chicken-butt? Where did that come from? And you must be stupid not to know where the academy is."

"Firstly, chicken-butt came from the fact your hair looks like a chicken's butt, der. Secondly, it's you whose a baka (idiot). I just came here two days ago so how the Hell would I know where the frickin academy is?! And are you going to tell me where it is or am I wasting my time?"

"I'm not a baka." Was all Sasuke said as he grabbed De-Ji's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I show you where the academy is, you stop the fan girls chasing me temporarily."

"How am I supposed to do that? And by the way I think you mean fan boys not girls." A sharp glare sent her way silenced her.

"You stop them by letting me drag you. Now shut up."

"Fine Mr. Moody pants!" (Glare)

"I'll be good!" She said quickly.

oOoOo

Outside the Academy

'Where is she?' Thought Iruka irritably 'Huh? Why's Sasuke heading over here? And why does he look so annoyed?'

Iruka leant to the side a bit and saw that Sasuke appeared to be dragging someone along by their wrist.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of Iruka, 'hn'ed then pulled the person he had been dragging around so that they were standing next to him.

Iruka's face bore a shocked expression. That is, before it broke into a grin. "Ah, Sasuke, I see you've found a girlfriend, De-Ji-Can no less." This earned him a snort from a certain blue-haired female and a pissed off Uchiha.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."

"He's right." Put in De-Ji. "As much as I'd _love_ to be his girlfriend, I can't be, because he's gay."

"I'm not frickin gay!"

"Oh, and do you have any proof of this? Hmm?" De-Ji asked raising her eyebrows

"…" The mute…er…muted?

"That's right. I didn't think so. Now if you wouldn't mind, you need to be going, I have to talk to Iruka here about becoming a ninja. Cheerio!" With that said, De-Ji turned Sasuke around and pushed him away. Sasuke didn't make any type of comeback, not even a 'hn', just walked away, deep in thought about the girl's words.

(A/N: So…how was it? I know it's short but it was long in the book…anyway, I like feedback, it gives me an idea of what you guys like. By the way, thank you so much Aster Uchiha and Blacksinger, your reviews really mean a lot. Oh yes, I need to know if you guys want pairings, fights (yes, yes, I know I said I'd write one I just need a little more time to set it up), um, other stuff, specific characters appearing, you know that kinda stuff. So, I'll tell you something about next chapter, Neji's in it! Yep! I've started writing it already but again, suggestions/constructive criticism is welcomed. Tomorrow I probably won't be able to work on the chapter because of a trip and all the homework I've been putting off to write these, so, next update might be a while. Just so you know, if I update quicker my chapters will be shorter, so, be warned! Sigh…I should really stop complaining so much…Before I forget, please read my other story! Thank you!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Thank you Aster Uchiha! I'm so glad you found this fic so funny! And don't worry, I'm sure your laughter isn't obnoxious! Lol. I would comment on you saying Sasuke is gay, but with the fear of getting killed by fan girls, I won't. Thank you for reviewing once again! And you're most recent chapter of 'Uchihas in Humour' (readers, if you like Sasuke bashing, check it out, it's hilarious, it's in my favourites.) was really good, you portrayed De-Ji well, and I am proud of you son…O.o…I'm freaking myself out…I'll shut up now.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yada yada, I do own De-Ji though, can't be asked to come up with a threat so just remember the one from last chapter.

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 8 

De-Ji was bored. Yep, she was bored with her ninja training. Now, I don't want readers to get the wrong impression, this was not because she was some prodigy who already knew everything, in fact, she was far from it. The reason she was bored was that all her and Iruka had done was talk about what she knew already, the theory of chakra control etc.

Of course, De-Ji being, well, De-Ji, wouldn't let Iruka know how annoyed she was so she just pasted on a fake smile and only started scowling on the way back to Ibiki's apartment. She started cursing and muttering under her breath as well.

Kaichou De-Ji was officially pssed off.

oOoOo

Hyuuga Neji was walking back to the Hyuuga estate from training with his team when he caught sight of a girl who appeared to only be a year or so younger than himself but who he had never seen before. He was, in one word, curious. He observed the girl, she appeared to be annoyed and muttering things under her breath. Neji moved closer and managed to catch a few of the words being uttered. "…Iruka…Bloody…Theory…Basterd…"

He was surprised by the way the young girl cursed as well as how she knew Iruka since he had never seen her before. He smirked. 'This will be fun' He thought.

OOoOo

De-Ji was still mumbling to herself when someone interrupted her. "It's unladylike to swear.". De-Ji narrowed her eyes at the person in front of her. She assumed, from the voice, that it was a guy, but from the hair, it was hard to tell.

"Ladylike my ass."

"tut, tut. Where will you ever find yourself a husband if you act like that?"

"Husband? You're crazy. I'm thirteen. But if you're really _that_ interested, you'll have to call my father, I'll give you his number, but he doesn't like to be disturbed. Anyway, the number is 0800-NEVER-GUNNA-HAPPEN-1212. You got that?" She finished with a smirk then walked past Neji, back to where she was headed in the first place. But couldn't resist and soon added "Oh, and you'll just _have_ to tell me what shampoo you use, I need my hair to shine if I'm going to get myself a _husband_."

Neji stood still for a moment, then thought '…Did she think I was hitting on her?'

(A/N: WAAAA! SO SORRY! I know! It's like the shortest chapter ever, but I'm SORRY! I've had school work and stuff and I can't afford to put it off, even though the exams are over, I still need good marks, you wouldn't believe it, they give you detentions for the smallest things! I need to keep up with homework because of this, (sigh). I wish I could update more, but it's hard to find time to type up chapters without interferences, to write them in the first place, and to top that off, I've been getting a mild writers block. That's the main reason this wasn't up sooner. I wanted to make it longer but couldn't. Sorry. I've started the next chapter, and it may have a Naruto v De-Ji fight. Not sure if it'll get violent or not. Definite verbal arguments. I've also recently felt the need to write random one-shots recently. I've started two. I haven't finished them yet. I got writers block in the middle of them! One was about Sakura, and emotional pain and was frankly rather depressing. The other has De-Ji going to Orochimaru's hideout and taking the pss. Although that's turning out more based around Sasuke and not very funny. It depresses me to start with an aim of humour and then I see it's starting to become depressing. Gah! Well, if you see one-shots called 'pain is a virtue' or 'frickin snake', then those are mine…I'll shut up now…hope this chapter was funny…)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Wow…I just updated yesterday, and I'm updating now…I wonder what's wrong with me…Anyway! I just got an email saying that Adorkable93 has added this to alerts, which makes me happy! Okay, so, I personally don't think this chapter is too good, it's got a fight scene in it. Pah. You can't even call it that! It's so short! It has like two moves in it! And they're not even jutsus! Yeah, so any tips on writing fight scenes is greatly appreciated. Otherwise the rest of the fight scenes in this story will be just as bad. So, if you want better fights, leave reviews with advice! Oh, and I'm sorry Aster about the whole 'I'm proud of you son')

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I'm glad I don't, he'd annoy the hell out of me) but I do own De-Ji. And no Naruto, I do not own a share in an instant ramen company. (Sigh) You'd think the baka (idiot) would have learnt that by now…

I Shall Twist Your Words

Chapter 9 

A look of pure disgust crawled onto De-Ji's face as she looked at the thing in front of her. As the smell reached her nostrils distain was clear on her features.

She carefully prodded it with a chopstick. She then leant closer to it and wrinkled her nose. De-Ji looked to her side, where two ninjas were eating the same thing that was in front of her. And dare she say it, they were _enjoying_ it.

She sighed. 'I might as well try it. You never know, I might just like it. Pah! Fat chance!' Her eyes narrowed but all the same she picked up her chopsticks and placed some of the contents of the bowl in front of her into her mouth.

She immediately spat it out and looked like she was trying to get the taste out of her mouth. 'Stupid Iruka-Sensei!' She thought.

_Flashback_-After training with Iruka

"_You know, I think you should get to know the genin of Konoha better." Said Iruka._

"_Yay. A social life." De-Ji stated sarcastically. Iruka chuckled at her reply._

"_Well then, consider it part of your training."_

"_Once again, yay."_

"_It's not all that bad. You can come with me. I'm meeting up with Naruto for ramen."_

"_You're going to be reincarnated as a dolphin in your next life."_

"_Excuse me? How'd you figure that?"_

"_Well, dolphins are stupid. So stupid in fact that they swim alongside or in front of boats. They get caught and killed by swimming alongside. If they swim in front of boats they die by being run over."_

"_Okaaay…"_

End flashback 

Iruka and Naruto watched the girl as she spluttered and coughed.

"Hey, hey. You're wasting the glorious ramen!" Shouted Naruto.

"Glorious?!" Replied De-Ji. "That stuff is vile! How can you eat it? And like it! You're messed up!"

"Oi! Don't diss da ramen!" At this De-Ji sweat dropped. 'Baka'

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Bite my knee caps?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Hokage, Kokage. You can't seriously believe that stuff! You're naive. And guess what! Being naive gets you nowhere! I should know." The last part was said so quietly that only De-Ji could here it.

"Stop talking like you know everything! You're not all great like you make yourself out to be!"

"Shut up! You know _nothing_ about me! Don't talk like you know what I've seen!"

"That's it!" With that, Naruto lunged forward ready to punch De-Ji (By this time they were standing in the street outside the ramen stand). De-Ji's eyes widened slightly as she let instincts take over. She bent backward into a crab to avoid the punch then brought her legs up in an arch, successfully hitting Naruto under the chin and throwing him backwards.

Naruto skidded to a stop, as De-Ji just stood there, wide-eyed. Naruto was now bleeding from his mouth (Not coughing up blood) and just watched De-Ji. She started to shake uncontrollably. Then started muttering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Over and over again.

Naruto wiped the blood away then said "It's okay, really! I'm fine! Believe it!"

"I didn't mean to." She said in a small voice. Iruka started to reassure her.

"Hey, it's okay, it was an accident. Besides, Naruto gets into a lot of fights. He's had far worse injuries."

"O-okay."

"By the way, that kick was good. You definitely learnt something in today's lesson!" Iruka said while smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

(A/N: Well that was short… Okay, I'm starting to feel dizzy, I don't think this is very good…I'm okay now but my head hurts. Er…so please tell what you think, advice is welcomed. Erm, I think Naruto had a bit of a mood swing. Oh well. Oh yeah. Last chapter I know Neji was OOC but I needed him to be otherwise nothing would have worked in that chapter. I'm not so sure bout the one-shots I was talking about last chapter. They probably won't see but oh well. I'll work n them, at some point. Ergh, I've got to do RE homework now. So boring…)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a week, I think I had writers block. That and I was busy with school. I'm sorry this is extremely short. I'm sorry. I was thinking about what to write, but every time, it came out with a fight. And I didn't want this chapter to have a fight. At least not a physical fight. It was also taking me ages because I didn't have any reviews and they make me update quicker (Really, they do.). That was until yesterday. Yesterday, I checked my email, and there was a review! Last night I started working on the chapter, and this morning I finished it! Thank you Aster Uchiha, I'm glad you didn't think the 'fight' scene sucked. I'm sorry about, and I quote 'De-Ji, she pulled a Sasuke!!'. I didn't mean for that to happen. Although there may be more Sasuke-ness in future chapters. I'm sorry, and I'll try to stop it, but this 'thing' that is planned, kinda needs Sasuke-ness, and don't I hate it. Once again, I'm sorry.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji. I don't own a spandex jumpsuit. Thank God.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 10 

De-Ji massaged her temples. She was preparing herself for the headache which was bound to appear sometime in the near future.

It was all another one of Iruka's stupid ideas. She was going to meet 'the rookie 9 + Guy's team'. Stupid name, De-Ji reckoned. Iruka had explained to her during training that the previously mentioned group were all genin (minus one who was a chuunin) and had graduated fairly recently from the academy.

De-Ji and Iruka trekked through Konoha to the training fields that were on the opposite side to the academy. By the time they had reached the specific training ground where De-Ji was to meet everyone, she was _extremely_ irritated.

Team 8 and 10 were already present but everyone was still waiting for team 7 and team Guy. The people already there all looked at De-Ji with curiosity while she pointedly ignored them. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they were there.

Neither the girl nor Iruka made any attempt to introduce her so everyone stood/sat in silence.

A calm voice, which was laced with irritation, finally brought everyone out of his or her musings.

"…Can I go now?" To everyone's surprise it was the new girl.

"(Sigh) No. You've still got to meet everyone yet."

"I don't care."

"You should do."

"But I don't." The argument was cut short by a load cry of "DE-CHAN!". The girl only had time to roll her eyes before she was glomped by a bundle of orange. "Hello to you to…" She stated sarcastically.

Team 7 and team Guy had now arrived and now all eyes were focused on the blue haired girl who was currently being glomped by Naruto.

"Ahem." Iruka cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention to himself. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kaichou De-Ji. De-Ji, meet everyone."

"Well that's helpful." She stated with a roll of her dull green eyes. "_Now_ can I go?"

"Oi! Blue freak! Listen to what Iruka-sensei says! But then again, someone with bright _blue_ hair _would_ behave like that!"

"At least it's my natural colour."

"What?!"

"You heard me, unless you have hearing problems from shouting too loudly. But really, you don't get _that_ colour naturally. It's obvious you've bleached it."

"How dare you?!"

"…I just did…baka (Idiot)…"

"You tell her!" Everyone turned to Sakura who had just blurted that out.

"My pleasure." De-Ji replied with a smirk.

"You biatch!"

"Look, it even has pronunciation problems."

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Cos I said so!"

"…I don't like that reason…Naruto, you can start shouting now."

"Calm down girls!" Iruka said/shouted. "De-Ji's here to meet you all, not to become your enemy! Anyway, I'll start introducing everyone. This is" Iruka was interrupted.

"HELLO, YOUTHFULL FLOWER! I AM MAITO GUY! AND THIS IS MY TRUSTY STUDENT, ROCK LEE!"

"HELLO! BEAUTIFULL FLOWER!"

"…Please tell me this is just a twisted genjutsu…"De-Ji said in a small voice as she stared at the spandex clad duo.

"Ignore them, that's what we do most of the time," A girl whose brown hair was pulled into two buns on the top of her head said. De-Ji just nodded dumbly, still freaked out by the mass of spandex. "By the way, I'm Ten-Ten, and this is Neji."

"Kaichou De-Ji. Wait a sec, aren't you that guy who tried to hit on me?" Everyone was now staring at them with wide eyes.

"…The world is coming to an end." Stated Kiba.

"...Excuse me?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, you came up to me in the street and started spilling bucket loads of crap about marriage on me!"

"Oh…"

"…This place is messed up…I'm outa here." And with a half-hearted wave she started to walk away.

"Sorry about that." It was Iruka. "That's just how she is. I'll have to introduce the rest of you another time…Naruto, wanna go for ramen?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

(A/N: WAAAAA!!! Sooooooo sorry! It's sooooooo short! I'm sorry! Well yeah, not my greatest achievement…I suppose this is a bit of a filler…it means that everyone now knows her, even if she doesn't know them. Sorry. Not sure what I'm going to have in the next chapter. Because of that, it will probably take a loooong time. So, if you could tell me what you want, that will _greatly_ speed it up. E.g. Do you want her to meet and become friends with someone? Do you want her to have a fight with someone? If so, please say why they get into a fight. Do you want pairings? Do you think characters are OOC? Do you want to see more of a character? Do you think I should write about her ninja training? If so, what should happen in it? Please leave a review giving suggestions. I can't do the 'thing' yet. It's too early. Sheesh, I'm on chapter 10 and it's too early. Well, most of my chapters are short. Please, please, please, give me suggestions! Thanks! – Funky-Chan)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, I've had writers block. And I've been in Germany. And I'm going to Spain. Tomorrow. I'll try and work on it then, but no guaranties. Oh yeah, it's also my birthday. Btw it's the holiday atm, so maybe updates will speed up but don't count on it. This chapter is MAJOR short, but I finished, typed and posted 'Pain is a Virtue' today, please read if you have time. Hopefully the next chapter will be a Hell of a lot longer. I started to write some more but decided to cut it out and put it into the next chapter. The start mentions the 'unknown object' mentioned in earlier chapters. Once again, sorry. For everything. Including typos. Spell check doesn't always pick them up.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji. I don't own the computer I'm typing on, my Dad does. I don't own Photoshop. Although I wish I did (dreamy sigh). I don't own 'Crawling' by Lincoln Park either.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 11 Ibiki's apartment, De-Ji's room 

De-Ji was sitting on her bed about to go to sleep. It was the evening of the day she met the rookie nine plus Guy's team. Her finger traced around something as a soft smile graced her lips. If she had been anyone else, she probably would have cried. But she didn't. She was Kaichou De-Ji after all. She let out a sad sigh and hid the item, then crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

oOoOo

"…Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal…" De-Ji sang quietly to herself as she walked down the street. She had gone all the way to the academy just to find out there was no training today.

"E-excuse m-me, b-but y-you h-have a-a re-really n-nice v-voice…" A small voice interrupted De-Ji's singing as she looked at the speaker. A girl around her own age with short blue hair stood there twiddling her fingers.

"Erm…thanks…I guess…"

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Kaichou De-Ji."

"Y-yes. I k-know. I w-was a-at the in-introduction."

"Okay then…by the way, you don't have to stutter." Hinata was slightly taken aback by this so blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry)." Her expression stayed the same.

"See! That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"…I suppose you're right…" De-Ji smiled at the response. A proper smile, not a smirk.

"You know what, you're not so bad. I think you're one of the few people around here who I could actually have a decent conversation with. Sooo…I don't generally do this much, so I don't really know how to ask…but…wanna be friends?" After saying this, De-Ji bit her lip. Was this _really_ such a good idea? Would Hinata even _want_ to be friends?

"Sure!" Hinata was overjoyed. Someone actually wanted to be her friend!

oOoOo

(A/N: I'm so sorry. I don't have much time left so I need to upload as quickly as possible. I go to Spain tomorrow for a week, so don't expect immediate replies for any reviews, which you might just happen to leave (hint, hint). Please check out my new one-shot mentioned earlier, just visit my profile and click on the story! If you liked 'Beautiful 'ifs'', then you might like PIAV. It's the same kinda thing. Ending sucks but oh well I was in a hurry.)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Eh, don't kill me! I have an excuse this time! I had no access to the internet! Anyways, Aster Uchiha, I know I told you your idea would be in this chapter, it's not. It's definitely going to be in the next one though. I'm sorry but I was stuck with inspiration…and yeah. I think I have a cold. I really shouldn't have said that, should I? Because of that, I'm going to start blabbering. By the way, I've created a deviant art account. Later today I'll probably put a link up.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji. Do I _really_ have to put this in _every_ chapter? It's annoying.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 12 

"You want me to _what_?!"

"Calm down! Sheesh. You would've thought from that I asked you to spend a night with Jiraiya!"

"…Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, all I asked is that you come with me to do chakra training."

"ON WATER!"

"…your point being?"

"I HATE WATER!"

"You do? Just another reason to train on it."

"You baka (idiot)! I'll drown!"

"No you won't."

"I will!"

"Oh. I see. You don't just hate water, you're scared of it to."

"I am not."

"Course you aren't. Now lets go to the hot springs."

"You pervert!"

"I am not a pervert! We're going to the hot springs so you can learn to control your chakra better by walking on water!"

"I can't walk on water. I'm going to drown! And it'll be your fault! Ibi-san won't be best pleased. And trust me, he's scary when he's wielding an axe. Even if it is blow-up. I can only imagine what he would look like with a _real_ axe…" An evil glimmer was seen in the person's eyes as they finished speaking.

"(Sigh) You're going to learn how to walk on water whether you like it or not."

"B-"

"No 'buts'!" That was the conversation that took place at the academy between Iruka and De-Ji this morning, which brings us to what is happening now, in the afternoon (De-Ji has managed to delay reaching the selected spot for quite a while), at Konoha hot springs.

oOoOo

She was becoming light headed. She knew that wasn't a good sign. A few bubbles escaped her mouth as some of her hair danced around her. Light filtered through from the surface of the water and made her blurry vision even worse. She couldn't move, part of her paralyzed by fear, the other mesmerised by the beauty of everything. She was sinking, slowly, her face looked upwards, taking in the vision of light illuminating her blue locks which swam in front of her eyes.

'…_it's so…beautiful…'_

She was pulled from the waters spell, literally, when her sensei grabbed her arms and yanked her clear of the lake.

oOoOo

"…It's your fault anyway." Slitted eyes glared at the man opposite De-Ji.

"It's not my fault you can't swim." The retort left little room for comebacks, but De-Ji always had been able to fit into small spaces.

"It's not my fault I was chucked in a lake." The 'comeback space' was now equivalent to the size of a shoebox.

"It's not my fault you resigned yourself to death." Maybe Iruka's a contortionist?

"I did not! I just…zoned out, I suppose…"

"If that happened in a mission, you would have died if none of your team mates could save you. You need to learn to swim, otherwise you'll be a liability on missions. So, I think we should start with why you're scared of water. Any ideas as to why?"

"When I was little my best friend almost drowned because I accidentally pushed her in a river." It was said with a passive face but mentally De-Ji added _'I never had any friends again, they were scared I'd push them in a river and they'd drown.'_

OOoOo

They'd come to the lake near the training grounds when Iruka had discovered De-Ji couldn't swim. He knew that normally when someone was pushed into a life-threatening situation they could not mentally find a way out of because i.e. they were scared, that their basic survival instincts would kick in. It appeared De-Ji wasn't normal in that sense.

"Okay then, we'll start in the shallow water then gradually go deeper. I'll be right beside you so you won't drown." Iruka's voice was firm but gentle.

"Fine." De-Ji's eyes were downcast and she bit into her lip as she said this. She had to do this. She knew that, yet it made it no easier.

The water at first was only a few inches deep. Iruka was in front of her, walking backwards into the water. She glanced down and saw a small fish swim quickly past her right foot. A small smile cracked the edges of the thin line that was her mouth.

"See. Not so bad. Now, follow me." De-Ji's head snapped to attention. She cautiously stepped forward without looking down. With every step she took she could feel that the water was coming higher on her legs. It was now at her knees.

She continued to follow Iruka, still fraught with nerves. The water was now at her waste. Iruka had stopped.

"Now what I want you to do is hold my hands and go under the water." She did just as he said. Her eyes were screwed shut but that didn't matter. Although in another's view, it wouldn't look like much, to De-Ji it was a massive breakthrough.

They went deeper, all the while De-Ji holding Iruka's hands. The water was at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes and went under, never taking her hands out of her senseis. whilst below the surface, she felt the sudden urge to lift her eyelids. She complied with the urge. Her newly opened eyes widened at the sight before them. The view was blurry yet still beautiful. Clear water swirled around her, trying to carry her away. She suddenly realised she needed oxygen, and quickly. Using Iruka's hands she pulled herself to the surface and gasped for breath.

"I think that's enough for now. Instead of meeting at the academy, from now on we'll meet here to save time. Tomorrow we'll work on different strokes."

oOoOo

Two weeks had passed since that day and De-Ji could now swim. Her fear had been replaced by love of the water and she now came in her own time to the lake to swim and relax. Iruka was pleased and decided to continue teaching her how to walk on water. She learnt quickly and by the end of the day was doing cartwheels on the waters surface. Iruka watched her and decided that her 'element' must be water. This would her when doing water Justus.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you some water Justus but for now we'll call it a day."

"(Sigh) Fine." Annoyance was written all over her face but De-Ji stopped like Iruka told her to.

Next Day (morning)

On the way to the lake De-Ji bumped into Hinata who was on her way to train with her team.

"Hey Hina-chan!"

"Hello De-Chan."

"D'you wanna come to the lake after training? The one to the east of the training grounds? Do ya? Do ya?"…De-Ji appeared to be hyper…damn that Suna gum…

"Erm…sure. I'll have to go back to the Hyuuga compound to get a towel..but it'll be fine. Just out of interest, why?"

"Oh, well, you see, Iruka-sensei said he was going to teach me some Justus today! Plus walking on water is so fun! And swimming is just great!"…Scary, isn't it?

"Um…De-Chan…are you okay? It's just…you seem so…"

"I'm fine Hina-chan! It's just that red bull gives me wiiings! (Giggle) I'm just so happy!" Hinata sweat dropped.

"…you drank red bull?"

"Uh-huh!" De-Ji was beaming, and it was creepy.

"Erm..I gotto go now.."And Hinata scurried away, surprisingly quickly.

"Hmmm…(giggle) I wonder if Iru-chan has any cherries! Cherries make me oh-so happy! Yay!" And with that De-Ji started…skipping…to the lake.

oOoOo

Thankfully, she had calmed down by the time she reached the lake. Had Iruka seen he would have never let her live it down. That day was spent solely learning water based Justus. By the end of training, Iruka had taught her all of the water Justus he knew.

"Are you coming?" Iruka had already started walking away whilst De-Ji was still sitting on the grass near the lake.

"Naa. I'm waiting for Hina-chan. We said we'd meet here after training and swim a bit."

"Okay then. Ja ne (goodbye)."

"Cya."

10 minutes later

"Hiya." And a lazy wave were given to Hinata as she approached.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, positively _hours_ dahling." Never thought I'd see the day when De-Ji went posh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Now, are we going to swim? Because that would be just _fabulous_." Hinata's at it to.

"Oh, what a _marvellous_ idea!"

"Yeah, maybe we should stop this.."

"I agree, it's creepy." De-Ji shuddered a little then jumped into the water, cannonball style. Hinata made a small "eek!" sound as her best friends cannonball soaked her. Her eyes narrowed. '_payback_'. She calmly walked into the water, then, channelling chakra to her palm (learning jyuuken really is helpful) brought it down to the water and splashed De-Ji. The girls then started a 'splash war' until they were both worn out and floated on the surface. De-Ji decided to start a conversation.

"Sooo…Hinata, is there anyone you like?"

"W-what? N-no! W-what g-gave y-you th-that I-idea?!"

"Oh! So you _do_ like someone!"

"N-no!"

"Come on! You have to tell me!"

"F-fine. It's N-Naruto-kun."

"What?! That boneheaded idiot!?"

"P-please don't talk about him like that…"

"Fine."

"So, is there anyone _you_ like De-Chan?"

"(Snort) Me? As if!"

"Are you sure? You seem to have the hots for Sasuke-san!"

"…Hina-chan…don't ever say that 'hots' thing again…it's creepy. As for Sasuke, eww! No! If I wanted to talk to someone with his social capacity, I'd buy a goldfish! And I hate goldfish!"

"…you hate goldfish? Why?"

"..They're just _weird_ out of water. They flop about and go 'meeh'!"

"…I've never seen a goldfish do that…"

"Think yourself lucky."

"Whatever De-Chan. I've got to go. Hyuuga stuff calls."

"Cya Hina."

oOoOo

Ibiki's apartment 

"Hiya Ibi-san,"

"Hello to you to. Before I forget, the Hokage said something about a mission. You've got to see her tomorrow morning. Iruka will be informed."

"Okay. I'm gunna head to bead. Swimming is like horlicks in a weird way.."

(A/N: Soooo…how was it? The red bull and cherries was inspired by my friend cos they make her hyper. If you don't get the horlicks thing, don't worry, I don't fully understand it either, yet I do, in a weird way. Please review to tell me any ideas.)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, this chapter is important and has a lot of fighting, which was hard to write. I hope it's okay. Please tell me in a review. Enjoy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji…I'm bored of writing this.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 13 

Team seven were standing at the back of the mission briefing room (where they hand out missions). To say the least, they were annoyed. To say the most, well, I'm not sure I'm allowed to write it. All I'll say is that they were annoyed. They were annoyed because even Kakashi had arrived an hour ago, yet they were still waiting. Who were they waiting for, you may ask. Well, if you can't already guess, her last name means 'harmony'.

Naruto, being the impatient, orange clad, kyuubi-vessal that he is, started to hum "Why are we waiting?". He learnt a few hours ago that verbally complaining just got him a lump on the head from Sakura.

Just as team seven were preparing to throw their hands up in defeat and stomp out, who should walk in but De-Ji, humming 'Superstar' by Toybox, just because she wanted to annoy the 5th.

She turned her head to the side when she heard "About time too". She immediately stopped humming and her eyes narrowed.

"Well _sorry_ Mr moody chicken-ass pants!…what are you doing here anyway?" Her voice was like daggers. Or katanas. Or kunai. Or generally any sharp, pointy, killing utensil for that matter.

"They're here for a mission. One that you will be accompanying them on." Tsunade's voice held the importance which only a lady with superhuman strength could achieve as she cut in.

"The way you phrased that made it sound like they were more important than me. Fortunately, we all know better." De-Ji said with an air of snobbery around her.

"You keep telling yourself that." A sweat drop hung on the back of Tsunade's head as she said this.

"Don't worry, I will." De-Ji said with a fake reassuring smile and tone.

"Fine, fine, anyway, on to the missio- hang on a second, De-Ji, why is your hair wet?" The fifth asked, curiosity etched into her features.

"Hm? Oh, I went swimming."

"Riiight, back to the mission. This will serve as part of De-Ji's genin test. Team seven, you will fight De-Ji as if you are enemy ninja. De-Ji must survive for one hour. Your mission will be at training ground 14 and will start in one hour. Get ready and _don't_ be late. Dismissed."

oOoOo

De-Ji stood by the lake in training ground 14, completely surrounded by Naruto's kage bunshins (shadow clones). The 'mission' had started five minutes ago, and Naruto had attacked first without hesitation.

The bunshins started to charge at her. Performing some hand signs, she replaced herself with one of Naruto's clones. When he finally figured out De-Ji was no longer there, he stood and scratched his head as he looked around, then disappeared into the trees trying to find her.

Kakashi silently dropped from a tree then lazily wandered over to the lake and peered in. He stepped back when De-Ji jumped clear of the water so as not to get wet. He followed her as she ran into the middle of the lake. They started to exchange basic Taijutsu blows.

De-Ji watched her mizu bunshin (water clone) and Kakashi from the cover of trees. She knew Kakashi knew that it was just a clone, but she also knew from Ibiki that Kakashi had a hangover so he didn't really want to do much. He would be perfectly happy practising with a clone. 'Next one' thought De-Ji with a grimace as she took off into the trees. She didn't want to fight. If she could she would just stick to the cover of trees and not fight. She had decided that as soon as she was 'briefed' on the 'mission'. She knew she was no match for team seven, so she just used her brains and stealth. A few minutes later, De-Ji thought she had passed the same tree five times. 'Damn it! It's a genjutsu!' She made a hand sign and muttered "Kai (release)". Not wanting to fight whoever had cast the genjutsu, she pumped chakra to her feet and took off. She soon found herself in a clearing 'damn…' leaning against one of the trees was Sasuke. 'Damn it. He's gunna make me fight. Plus there's no water around here. I'll have to stall him and draw moisture out of the ground.'

Sasuke smirked at her. "Watcha smirking at, pretty boy? One of your fan girls (cough) sluts (cough) here?"

"Unless you're referring to yourself, then no." The smirk was still there.

"I'm not referring to myself. So, watcha smirking at?" The last sentence was said in a cheery sing-song voice.

"You." The monosyllabic answer was devoid of emotion.

"Why?" Genuine curiosity replaced the act.

"Because you're never going to become even a genin." The infuriating smirk was _still_ there.

"Tsch. Cocky. Ever hear the story of the hare and the tortoise? No? Well, there was a race between a hare and a tortoise. The hare was extremely cocky. Thought he was gunna win and all that. During the race the hair was far ahead so he took a nap. The tortoise, turtle, thingy went past it and finished. The hare turned to drugs and alcohol. Became messed up. It went to rehab. And it died in rehab. So kiddies, the moral of the story is don't drink and drive!…Wait a sec…it's don't be cocky. Never mind, same thing!" The whole story was told with a fake cheery smile and voice which had replaced curiosity.

"What was the point of _that_?" Asked Sasuke, his tone annoyed.

"To tell you you're going to end up in rehab and die there." As if to confirm this, she nodded her head.

"Pft. Whatever." Sasuke's tone was still annoyed which brought De-Ji some satisfaction. However, this was short lived, as Sasuke was soon charging towards her and throwing punches and kicks. She dodged each one but didn't attempt to hit him, however tempting it was. This was because she was still drawing moisture, which took a lot of concentration.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and she could he was angry but he never let up in his blows.

"I would tell you except it would fry too many of your brain cells. Then I'd get mauled by fan girls." She shook her head slightly, almost sadly, but he saw it was fake.

De-Ji suddenly, without warning, jumped away from him. He didn't have time to wonder why because a jet of water erupted beneath his feet and surged upwards. He barely avoided it. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he initially thought. Even so, she _wouldn't_ get past him.

She looked over her shoulder. Sasuke had avoided her attack and was coming after her. She cursed quietly and started to somersault. Each place her hands landed, the earth cracked a little and more vertical jets arose.

Sasuke was confused. Where was she getting all this water from? De-Ji was actually surprised as well. She couldn't believe how moist the soil was under the first, bone dry layer. It was only a matter of channelling her chakra into the ground then mixing it with the soil to extract moisture, the gathering the moisture particles together in large amounts, then finally directing the water (which had her chakra mixed in) where she wanted it to go.

Sasuke was having (even though he would never admit it) a hard time dodging all of De-Ji's jets. One caught his arm and it hurt. Dangit! It hurt! He cursed and decided to activate his Sharingan. Then it would be child's play.

Sasuke's eyes became red. He dodged each jet effortlessly and gained on De-Ji who had no idea he was behind her. In a blur he was in front of her and her eyes widened. Then she saw his eyes. She shrieked and jumped away from him. Sasuke was extremely confused. He watched as she tried to get away and tripped, then tried to crawl away. He could only guess as to what was going on inside her head.

Memories flashed before her eyes. Blood. Screams. Running. She remembered many things, but the thing that stuck out most were those red eyes. The red eyes with black commas. She started to scream, but she didn't cry. She had no idea what she was saying, all she was aware of were the memories.

Team seven watched the girl as she screamed obscenities into thin air. They had no idea what was going on. She eventually lost consciousness and they took her to the hospital and explained, to the best of their knowledge, what happened, to Tsunade.

(A/N: Well that took a while to type. By the way, Aster Uchiha and XxPoisoned DreamsxX, I'm sorry I didn't reply to the reviews you left for Living in Her Shadow, I deleted the emails with the reply URL by accident -.-' sorry. Oh yeah! Check out Living in Her Shadow, it's my new story!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Okay. First things first. I don't like this chapter, it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but, I'm lazy and I've received a review asking for this chapter to be up as soon as possible. This has no humour _whatsoever_ in it, so be warned. It's all serious stuff…that's one of the reasons I hate it so much. I try and refine my serious stuff to the one shots I do. Be warned and enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own De-Ji. I also own the pictures of De-Ji I've drawn, which are on Deviant Art. I also own her parents and siblings. Could that be considered a spoiler?

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 14 

Tsunade started at the girl on the hospital bed in front of her. The girl's knees were pulled up to her chest and she was watching the white sheets as f they were the most interesting thing in the world. Tsunade saw the pain in the girl's eyes. She knew that pain. It came when you lost someone close to you. She reached her hand out to the girls shoulder. She didn't flinch, just sat there, numb. "Please, tell me what happened." Tsunade's voice was gentle, yet she expected a sarcastic retort from the blue haired girl in front of her. She didn't get one.

"…I was coming back from the forest…it was late…I was with my sisters…Kiki and Lily…I'd been telling them about the animals…Okaa-san (mum), Otou-san (dad), Taki and Kame were at home…we got there…and it was in flames…" De-Ji was still just staring at the covers. "…Kiki and Lily were scared…I could sense that Okaa-san and Otou-san were in the garden behind the house…we went round, avoiding the flames…when we got there…" She trailed off. She couldn't say anymore. Tsunade looked at her.

"Well…if you can't say anymore…there's a jutsu I could use to look at your memories, but I'd need your permission." De-Ji nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade was concerned. Most people hated the idea of someone being inside their head and looking at their memories. De-Ji managed a weak "Hai" as her answer.

"Okay. I'll do it later, as soon as you're discharged."

oOoOo

De-Ji sat in the middle of a room on a hard, wooden chair. The room was dark and looked like it was used for interrogation purposes, among other things. Tsunade stood in front of her and started to perform some hand seals. She was inside De-Ji's mind.

oOoOo

Tsunade looked around. Like with most people's minds, the area in which the memories were kept was in the form of a long corridor with doors on either side. The doors, once opened, would show you a specific memory. The earliest memories were at the start of the corridor, the most recent at the end. Tsunade was tempted to look in the memories to find something embarrassing about Ibiki which she could use as blackmail, but didn't, knowing she was here purely to find out what happened to De-Ji before she came to Konoha.

She walked down the corridor and was relieved to find that the doors were labelled, which would make finding the right memory a lot easier.

The corridor was decorated with bright wallpapers, carpets and pictures, which looked like they had been done by a small child. Up ahead, Tsunade saw that there was an area without Decoration. When she reached it, she looked at the first door in the undecorated area. On the door in simple black letters were the words:

HIME-CHAN ALMOST DROWNS

The next few doors had signs relating to bullying, but all of a sudden the corridor became decorated again. It appeared that Ibiki had come to stay and sorted out the bullying, although the corridor still wasn't as bright as it was at the beginning. Tsunade walked for a long time, until suddenly she was standing on bare floorboards and the walls around her had only traces of wallpaper, as if it had been ripped off. Broken picture frames with shattered glass leant against the wall. A door to Tsunade's left had the sign:

THE FIRE

Thinking this must be what De-Ji was talking about earlier, Tsunade cautiously opened the door. It was heavy, as if to stop people from looking at what was inside. Tsunade opened it anyway and watched as the memory unfolded itself around her.

It was like she was there, standing a few metres from De-Ji and her sisters. Both sisters were small and looked like twins; they wore kimonos and had their hair in low ponytails. One had blue hair, a slightly paler shade then De-Ji's, and the other had blonde with pale blue tips. The twins and their older sister were staring in horror at a fairly large, burning building. A look of relief came onto De-Ji's face as she bent down to her sister's level and told them that their parents were behind the house and then picked them up; the blonde was on her back and De-Ji was holding the blue haired one in her arms. Tsunade followed them as they ran to the back of the building avoiding the flames.

What they saw when they reached their destination was horrific. Two young boy's bodies lay discarded in the grass, a stab wound through both of their chests. Tears still stained their now pale cheeks.

Two adults were being held with swords to their throats by two cloaked men. Tsunade saw the red clouds. She could tell who the men were even though they were wearing straw hats and had their collars pulled up. Uchiha Itachi held a woman with long blonde hair. She was struggling in his grasp. It looked like as if she was trying to get to the boy's dead bodies. Tears poured from her eyes. Hoshikage Kisame had a knife to the throat of a man with deep blue hair. Anger burned in his eyes as he struggled.

One of the girls De-Ji was holding suddenly yelled out "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" bringing the Akatsuki's attention to them. The two small girls were now sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde haired woman who Tsunade assumed was De-Ji's mother shouted for De-Ji to run with her sisters, but she didn't. She just stood there, staring at the scene before her.

"De-Ji! Go!" The blue haired man was yelling as well now. Kisame and Itachi appeared to have had enough as they simply pulled their blades through the adult's necks.

De-Ji still just stood there, only now she was shaking. In an instant the killers had the two little girls in their grasp and were slicing their necks. De-Ji just stared. She eventually seemed to find her voice, and whispered "Why?" Itachi looked at her.

"I hate people who cry. It's weak. We were sent to kill your father, but the rest were crying, so we killed them." De-Ji was shaking but still managed to retort sarcastically.

"…That's some logic you got there…"

"You can go because you're not crying. If you ever cry though…I'll kill you. Go in the knowledge your family is dead because you couldn't save them and that there blood is on your hands."

Tsunade watched as De-Ji fled. She ran and ran. For days she didn't stop. Eventually she stopped, climbed into a tree and fell asleep.

The scene started to fade away and Tsunade knew the memory was over. Liquid threatened to spill from her eyes. She made a hand sign once back in the corridor and came out of De-Ji's head. The first thing she did was envelope De-Ji in a hug. The girl returned it.

"…It's my fault…" Her voice was barely audible but Tsunade still heard it. She pulled away.

"Don't you ever say that! It is not your fault! It's that teme Uchiha's fault! …you're safe in Konoha…"

"Arigato."

"Do you…do you have anything to remember them by?"

"Hai." De-Ji reached into a pocket no one ever knew existed and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and showed it to Tsunade. It was a picture of her, her parent, sisters, brothers and Ibiki. They were all smiling and Ibiki had his hand ruffling her hair. Her sisters sat on her mothers lap and her brothers stood on either side of the blonde woman. Her father stood behind her mother and she and Ibiki stood to the right of them. De-Ji's finger traced her family's faces and the sad smile returned to her face.

(A/N:…How depressing was that? I found it depressing at least. I found that listening to 'breaking the habit' over and over again helped me to write it. That was random. I've got another idea of what De-Ji will do now that her secret is revealed. It also ties in with one of the big events in the story. Just so you know, this story takes place after the chuunin exams. The next chapter will most probably have a time skip and will be setting the scene for my idea. The idea should be very entertaining. I'll stop here so I don't give any more clues as to what's going to happen. By the way, congratulations Aster Uchiha, you guessed right! The 'unknown object' was in fact a photo. I know I didn't actually say to guess…but meh…thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me get on with writing/typing this. Without reviews, I think we'd still be on chapter 4. That's how lazy I am. Hope you enjoyed this. If I do a sequel after this is finished, I know what it will be called. It came to me last night. It will be called 'Daisy chains always break' How cool is that, ne?)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Sorry this chapter's taken so long! I've been erm…erm…okay, I admit it…I was too lazy to work on this. Well, this story will be finishing relatively soon, but it's a good thing, promise! Why, you ask, well I have a plan for a sequel (that's amazing for me 'cos for this one I had no idea where I was going) and there's a possibility for a threequel. I even have a title! Can't reveal it though 'coz that would give you a clue as to what happens in the sequel. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, o with the chapter!)

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do **not** own Naruto. I **do** own De-Ji. I wish that I owned Whitey-chan, I sadly do **not**. I also own my twisted imagination. Joy.

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 15 

The girl smiled at her. Her blonde hair looked like a halo on her head as she giggled. She smiled again as she spoke in her high voice.

"_Watch how I grow nee-chan! I'll visit you in your dreams and you'll see me grow! I'll become strong and beautiful! Just you wait!"_

oOoOo

De-Ji woke, on the verge of tears. Lily had come to her in her dreams. Lily had spoken to her, yet Lily was dead, as was the rest of her family. '_I-I need to bring her back! There has to be a way!'_ De-Ji sighed as reality crushed her thoughts. It was impossible. You couldn't bring the dead back to life. She wiped away unshed tears as she thought how close she had been to crying. Despite Tsunade assuring her she was safe here, she still feared for her life.

oOoOo

It had been six weeks since the truth about what happened to De-Ji's family had been revealed. Few people actually knew what happened, only the council, Hokage, Ibiki, Hinata and a few other important people. De-Ji had told Hinata because she truly trusted her. Team 7 who had witnessed her hallucinating were told she had a fever.

De-Ji was officially a ninja and was sent on various missions with teams 7, 8 and 10. On one mission with Team 10, just as they were about to enter Konoha, e-Ji had used some water to make Ino's hair sopping wet. As revenge, Ino tried to make De-Ji flirt with Naruto, Shino, Lee and Kakashi using her mind replacement jutsu. Unfortunately for Ino, as soon as she was in De-Ji's head, she was kicked out by an inner who appeared to have a personal space issue and who had a deadly aura.

oOoOo

One Month Later 

Sasuke had left Konoha to go to Sound and the retrieval attempt had failed. De-Ji was sent on a simple solo mission to say 'thank you' to a man who had cancelled off some of Tsunade's debt. It just so happened that on the route back, De-JI was incredibly close to Sound's border.

oOoOo

One Week Earlier 

De-JI was outside Tsunade's off, waiting to be briefed on her next mission. It was quiet in the hall and one couldn't help but hear what was being said inside the office. Especially if you had your ear to the door.

"So it's true? Orochimaru can bring the dead back to life?"

"Yep. He needs a sacrifice, but that's all." De-Ji's eyes widened as she listened. _' He can…bring back the dead?'_. Soon after she heard footsteps, so she quickly sat down in the chair across the hall.

oOoOo

Back to Present 

She stopped. Should she? Well…she could just have a look and then say that the storm she had gone through on the way had slowed her down a lot. But they might find out…No! They wouldn't! She might as well have a look. It served Tsunade right for giving her rubbish missions.

oOoOo

It was strange, really. She arrived in the forest surrounding Orochimaru's base in less than two hours…and yet she had never been good with maps. She shrugged, putting it down to luck and checked the moisture levels in the ground. High. That was good. She started to mix chakra in for an emergency as she walked to the entrance. There was no one to stop her but she didn't act as if anything was strange, simply trotted down the steps while humming some random song. She found herself walking down a deserted corridor with lots of heavy looking wooden doors on either side. She let her feet take her wherever they pleased, seeing as that was how she found the base in the first place.

Before she knew it a Sound Ninja was walking towards her. She continued walking, ignoring him.

"Oi! What's a gaki (brat) like you doing here?!" He was standing in front of her with his eyes narrowed and his face only a few centimetres from hers due to the fact he appeared to be trying to intimidate her.

"Official business. Move." She stared at him, voice unwavering as she spoke to him.

"Oh _really_?! Then why 'av you got a leaf headband, eh?!"

"Dumbass. It's a fake. It was so I could get into the Leaf. Tsch. Baka (idiot)." Having enough of this so-called 'baka', De-Ji continued on her way down the corridor until she stopped outside a room which had voices coming from within.

'_Bingo.'_ Her fingers twitched slightly as she reached out for the doorknob.

(A/N: (hits head against wall)…owwwww….sorry….another filler…I'm hoping that the time skips aren't getting annoying…I'm still to work out exactly what will happen while she's in Sound…and I have to make sure it doesn't move too quickly….that's a habit of mine..I mean lots and lots and lots doesn't happen in a small space of time, does it? I have a head ache now which is why I'm blabbering and confusing myself….please review…it'll encourage me to write more….hopefully…)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N:…I'm so sorry…it's been so long, ne? But seriously….I have school…and homework…lots of homework…doesn't help I leave everything to the last minute…They'll probably be one or two more chapters to this story, then the sequel….which will take a long time….oh yeah, my other story 'Living In Her Shadow' Will most likely be put on a kind of hiatus…..it's too much to ask me to keep writing a story which I have no idea where it's going and am growing to despise because it appears to be more popular than this one…which I love…seriously…I'll most likely do the next chapter which I've had written for ages then stop….for a long time….I have chapter 4 written as well, but I despise it, I ran it past my friend and she said it was good, but I despise it….and I will hate myself if I post it, knowing I could've done a hell of a lot better….anyways, I was debating with myself whether to make this longer….but that would've taken even longer….Sumimasen…)

Disclaimer:…So kill me…I don't own Naruto…and I mean it, kill me. Then I'll get to meet Shirou-chan! (insert hearts in eyes)…By the way, I was kidding, I don't wanna die….

I Shall Twist Your Words Chapter 16 

The occupants of the room stopped their conversation and looked towards the door as it started to open while violently protesting in the form of making an awful racket.

De-Ji winced as the sound reached her ears. An awful thought struck her…what if she was interrupting something between two people…so to speak. She almost fell over at the horrific possibility but managed to stay upright as she reassured herself that she had heard a _civilised _conversation…not _other _things…

She was starting to get annoyed with the door. It was extremely heavy and took a lot of time and effort to open. Not to mention it was screaming like a banshee! Seriously…who had that kind of door anyway?

The people were still looking towards the door. In a _normal _room, you would have been able to see who was there by now, but _this _room was _extremely poorly _lit. Why? Well, that's because…the light…it _buuuuurrrnnnsssssss!!!!!!!_

De-Ji mentally sighed in relief. The door was _finally _open.

The door was open but it was still impossible to see who was there due to the fact _they_ (whoever _they _were) was shrouded in shadows. Tut, tut. Another result of poor lighting.

"Who'sssss there?" A man who had way too much of a resemblance to a snake said, or rather, hissed. There was no reply to start with, until a dark voice answered "…You're worst nightmare…" Orochimaru (the freaky snake man) blinked, then replied smartly "I don't have night maresssss"

"…You will now…" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he then hissed "Shhhhhhow yoursssself!"

All was still until the person in the shadows foot emerged. They stepped fully out, although their face was down , shadowed by strands of blue hair.

The occupants of the room all blinked in surprise simultaneously. 'A…little girl? Who the Hell is this?'

She started to raise her head slowly, agonisingly slowly. As soon as her face was visible, she proceeded to yell out "HIYA!!!" With a look of uttermost joy on her face. The room was silent until a cry of "Y-you!" and a pointed finger brought everyone's attention to a boy who appeared to be wearing some kind of strange kimono. The girl blinked, letting her mouth stay partially open, giving an impression of the kind of innocence four year olds possess.

"Sasu-kun!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a bit before she ran up to him and placed her face a few centimetres from his.

"Did you miss me?!" She yelled as she threw her arms into the air, narrowly missing hitting him in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed, his glare as sharp as razors.

"Aww! You're so mean Sasu-chan!" She pulled away and crossed her arms. She was also pouting. Yes, _pouting_.

"Ehem! Am I interrupting something?" The creepy snake guy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No…by the way, 'sssssup ssssssnakey?" She asked, it was now her turn with the raised eyebrow.

Kabuto stared, completely forgotten by his 'master', at the girl. How was it possible for her to change emotions so quickly?

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Talking to Orochimaru-sama like that! And completely ignoring me!" Kabuto had steam coming out of his ears and had a very red face. This girl was damn annoying…and she'd been here for less than five minutes.

De-Ji turned her head to the medic-nin. "I already told everyone…I'm your worst nightmare...by the way…are you okay? You look like a red kettle…plus you have grey hair…yet you don't seem to be that old…reminds me of this guy I know…he has grey hair and he's a pervert…are you a pervert?…Get away from me! I'm too young to be raped!" She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and adopted a 'woe betide me' expression.

"Hm! I'll say! You're hardly developed at all!" A perverted grin crept onto Orochimaru's face. De-Ji calmly strolled over to him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered. "Everyone grows at different rates. I'm sure you'll catch up, given time." Orochimaru stared at her as she started to walk away. Suddenly she started to sing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like

It's better than yours,

Damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge" She had been walking over to Sasuke and by the time she had finished singing, she was standing to his left, her arms had encircled him and her chin was resting on his shoulder.

She winked flirtatiously at him then turned to Orochimaru, still hugging Sasuke.

"So…I heard you can bring the dead back to life?"

"Yessss. That'ssss correct. Why? You have sssomeone you wishhh to bring back?" His eyes glinted as he leant forward.

"…No…I just thought it would be rally weird. 'Ya know?" Her face scrunched up slightly, as if she was imagining a zombie.

(A/N:…OMG! I can't believe I just wrote that! De-Ji's a slut! Ahh! Don't worry though, she's only acting [thank God. By the way guys, I'm thinking about changing my pen name, should I or would that just be confusing? I know I got confused when someone changed theirs…Sorry to end the chap there…but...I got homework and stuff…The song [which I don't own just happened to be on the radio when I came up with this…)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Okay, I know that it's been months since I've updated, but I'm not going to start making loads of excuses like I normally, frankly, I see no point to it as it waste's everyone's time including mine because I absolutely despise typing up :P. I finished writing this about a month ago, but tomorrows Christmas an all so here we go, a Christmas present for all my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy, the _final _chapter of I Shall Twist Your Words. Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I was feeling really emotional when I wrote the end….and I think you can tell [sweat drop. Without further ado, here we go.)

I Shall Twist Your Words 

Chapter 17

_Recap: _

"_Yessss. That'ssss correct. Why? You have sssomeone you wishhh to bring back?" His eyes glinted as he leant forward._

"…No…I just thought it would be really weird. 'Ya know?" Her face scrunched up slightly, as if she was imagining a zombie.

oOoOo

"If you didn't come here to bring ssssomeone back, why did you come?!" The 'snake lord's temper was rising. This girl was infuriating!

"I came here to see ickle Sasu-chan of course! Is not even his fiancée allowed to see him?!"

"FIANCEE!!!" Everyone's eyebrows rose to the roof.

"Uh-huh. I'm his fiancée. Didn't your parents tell you Sasu-kun? Oh yeah, I forgot. Your brother killed them before they had the chance…" She trailed off.

"There is no way I will _ever_ marry _you!_" hissed Sasuke. Wow, Oro's really rubbing off on him.

"Look, I don't want to marry a conceited chicken either, but we have no choice…I mean, the ring I have on my finger proves that I'm under a blood oath to marry you…" She sighed. She appeared fully exhausted, as if the weight of the world upon her shoulders had all of a sudden become too much.

"I'd like to see the ring." Kabuto stated. Why did he state this you ask? Well, he actually comes from a long line of jewellers…that is, before he met Orochimaru and, well, that another story for another time (wink, wink).

"Oh! Sure! Here you g—wait a sec! It isn't here anymore! Yippee! That means I don't have to marry Mr Chicken- ass- moody- now- a-self- confessed- homo- pants (don't ask)! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Well, now that everything's all spiffy, I'll be going! Taraa!"

"Don't you dare!" The purple- eye lined- eyes narrowed. (He should really get someone to teach him how to apply eyeliner _correctly_. I mean, who puts it on their _nose _anyway?)

"….I dare."

"Capture her!" The two 'slaves' (Kabutops and Sasgay) were just about to chase after her (although she hadn't actually moved) and catch her when a cocky smirk found it's way onto her face.

"Nuh-uh." A great torrent of water came crashing down through the ceiling, taking everyone off guard. De-Ji took her leave and now jumped through the gaping hole. When she was at a safe distance from the now flooded base, she let her worn body sink down at t he base of the tree. That single attack had taken up practically all of her chakra and she was starting to feel increasingly dizzy. She picked herself up and started to walk back to Konoha. As one foot was placed in front of the other, a rather depressing thought filled De-Ji's head. 'Just _how_ am I supposed to pay for the repairs to that place?'

oOoOo

The blue haired orphan arrived in Konoha four days later. Her chakra had pretty much replenished which would help ease unnecessary questions. As the gate to Konoha cam into view, so did a blob of orange.

'There's only one person I know who would wear _orange_ of all colours…I guess he must be on a mission.'

When De-Ji finally got close enough so that she could talk to him, she noticed that his face was pained, although a small smile found it's way to his mouth as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm glad" he began "that I got to see you before I left…" He trailed off as the girl opposite looked at him in confusion. "You see…I'm going to train with one of the sannin…so that I can get really strong and the me and Sakura-chan will go and bring the teme back! Just you wait and see!" She wanted to tell him not to bother, to stay in Konoha, to not leave her. Naruto had become like a brother to her and the thought of another person she cared for, leaving, terrified her. She wanted to grab him and cry on his shoulder, begging him not to go. Instead, she said "Ah (yeah)…be safe" She gave him a slight bow. Naruto's eyes widened at the mark of respect.

"Naruto, we really should be going now." A man with white hair stated from behind the boy.

"Ah…" Naruto replied almost reluctantly. De-Ji smiled at the man.

"Arigato-gozaimasu (thank you very much). Please look after my otouto-chan (little brother)." She bowed to him and for once the man was serious.

"I will. By the way, my name is Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya." She murmured "Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, you were the one Iruka-sensei said to stay away from…"

Naruto's face paled. "Well we really ought to be going" He then proceeded to drag the sannin away quite quickly. De-Ji smiled, then called out to Naruto's retreating back.

"Ja ne (Good bye)! Otouto-chan!" She turned away when she could no longer see them.

"Come back safe" she whispered "I'll get stronger as well and I'll be a good Onee-chan (older sister) for once…"

The wind carried her soft words away, cushioning them in its equally soft folds and ripples, taking them to a place where promises sleep.

(A/N:….please tell me what you think. I have some bad news as well as some good. Bad first. Despite what I've said, there will probably be no sequel, at least not yet. I just don't feel that I'm ready to write it yet. The plot requires a lot of emotions and frankly I'm having trouble controlling my own at the moment [nervous laugh I get really angry if I have to repeat myself….at something as small as that [sweat drop however, good news, there is a story I'm working on which does involve De-Ji. It's an AU. It's about De-Ji. And, dun-dun-dun, IT'S A HIGHSCHOOL FIC!!!! Lol. I find this hilarious as certain HS fics can be…..[ahem well, yes. Now I'm not saying they're all bad, some are actually really good. I just find it amusing I have a plot [shock horror! and the first chapter written, so it's looking good. Normally when I have a plot I find it hard to write the actual story [cough daisy chains always break [cough anyways, I'm hoping it'll go well. By the way, what do you guys think of the pairing De-Ji x Deidara? Yes, there is definitely going to be romance in it, but I haven't decided with who yet [ku ku I'm really warming to the pairing XD although, if enough of you hate it, I suppose I'll have to reconsider . Any pairing suggestions will be taken seriously, even if they're not the final one. For example, for chapter 2, I need a _load_ of perverts lol. I'm serious. Should be good people! Although, for certain reasons….some pairings are just no nos. E.g. De-Ji x Itachi. As much as I love him, it would go against the original (ISTYW)! He frickin killed her family! Besides, he hates her from the 1st chap onwards cuz of something she says XD but that means there will be a lot of him [wink anyways, I've gotta finish typing now and spell check! Sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes! Just realised there's no disclaimer! Just so ya know, I no own [pout)


End file.
